Full Metal Alchemist: Broken Ties
by sekushigeijigokuore
Summary: This Is a continuation of the first Full Metal Alchemist. Not Brotherhood. I never read the manga or watched Brotherhood yet so I apologize if you don;t recognize somethings. This is the after story of Al in pursuit of bringing his brother back.


Full metal alchemist: The Fight For Freedom

Chapter 1: A New Ally A New Foe

"Izumi it's good to see you again," a strange boy with a deep voice said coming out from the shadows. Izumi's eyes widened; she was speechless.

"Teacher what's wrong who is this!" Alfonse asks standing at the ready.

"Stand down Al I'm just an old friend with a history with your teacher," The stranger said.

"What how do you know my name!" Al said worriedly.

"Riau I didn't think I'd see you again. It's been 8 years hasn't it? How?" Izumi said.

"I'll explain in a little bit. But right now we are about to be attacked," Riau, as he finished his sentence there was an explosion. Al looked out the window and a shot went off whizzing past his head and he ducked back in the car. "Stay low, and don't transmute Al,"

"But why," Al started.

"Just don't right now I'll explain later," Riau said looked out the window. Another shot was fired, but before it hit him, he transmuted it into water without even clapping his hands. He ducked back in the cabin. "How did you transmute without clapping!" Al asked. "It'll be explained later. They are boarding the train get down," Riau hushed. The door was kicked down. The central division army stormed in. "Dammit I didn't think they'd be here this fast. Time for plan B," Riau clapped his hand and slammed them on the floor. A giant wall rose between them and the door. "Time for a quick escape," He clapped his hands and made the wall of the cabin disappear. "Go I'll cover you!"

"Where are we going?" Izumi asked.

"Head north, there you will find a cave inside there should be a seal, Transmutation seal. Stay there I'll come to you," Riau said. They ran and he transmuted a wall to protect them from the bullets. A man came out of the section behind where they were in. "Scott how should I have not known you would be behind this, "

"Well then Riau you got across the gate too? How am I not surprised," Scott said.

"Well I knew you crossed. I was the first one to cross that gate and watched as you two followed. I can never forgive you for what you did. Now I see you took your position back in the military. How could you go back after all the three of us have been through!" Riau said.

"Please what happened; happened. I was just using you two to get what I really wanted!" Scott laughed.

"And its cause of you we all were sent through the gate. Natan is somewhere and I'm going to find him. You broke him apart; I'll put him back together. You will not live this time when you are sent beyond the gate. There will be no coming back through. Never again!" Riau yelled and clapped his hand together and hit the floor. Pillars shot out at Scott from the ground he jumped away easily. Scott clapped his hands and places them on the next pillar that flies at him and it explodes into shards towards Riau. Riau dodged them just as easily. Through the smoke Scott lunged at him. Riau pushed Scott's head down the flipped over top of him. "Still too slow Scott."

"That's what you think!" Scott chuckled and hit the ground. Riau turned around and a hand came out of the wall and grabbed him. "Who's slow now?" Scott chuckled again walking around the hand.

"It's new for you I have to admit but I'm not done. Riau said drawing a circle in the hand and transmuted it. The hand disappeared. And Riau landed in the ground. _ I can't keep fighting him. I'm Wasting time on finding him and protecting him. I vowed I would…._

(flashback)

_Three young boys are standing around in a forest. Two of them are cuddling the lone one is up in a tree staring into the distance. Waiting, watching for something. Riau spots something in the distance an ominous glow. "Scott, Natan there's something in the distance!" He shouted down at the couple. "What is It!" Natan yelled back. "I'm not sure it's like a pink glow but there looks to be some sort of fight happening." Riau replied. _

"_Do you think it's the fight brigadier general Bas Gran had told us about?" Scott asked._

"_I hope not. If it is then we could be in serious trouble. Let's go check it out," Riau said and without any hesitation jumps out if the tree and runs towards the lights. Natan and Scott get up and follow him. They are in the a city; one that they have never seen before, standing on the tallest building. "Shit. I think Bas Gran was right. I think they were trying to use the dead militia for an army," Riau said. _

"_Human alchemy never works out though does it!" Scott asked. _

"_It does sometimes. Depends on the circumstances, if they have a philosopher's stone they could. Or they have a way to open the gate and keep it open long enough to get soul fragments to possess the bodies," Riau said._

"_We have to stop them! They can't do that! We can't let them," Natan yelled. _

"_We won't let them," Riau said. Riau glanced over his shoulder to see Scott lunging at Natan. He clapped his hands and hit the floor and a wall came up behind Natan. "I was wondering when you'd turn against us. Natan eyes widened when Scott's fist hit the wall stopping inches from his face. _

"_How did you figure it out Riau? I thought I was being very discreet," Scott chuckled. _

"_The other day when we were in the hotel, I noticed you weren't in bed. I got suspicious. So I kept a close eye on you. I didn't truly know what you were up to but I knew it couldn't be good," Riau said explained._

"_Heh, well you're wondering why aren't you. Well when we heard about the philosopher's stone I knew I had to have it. I want eternal life. I want to be stronger than any alchemist ever before. I will be the ruler of this country," Scott laughed manically. _

"_Scott….but…..whyy…" Natan said tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_I never loved you Natan it was all an act to get closer to the stone," Scott said cruelly._

"_SCOTT I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING HIM!" Riau screamed and hit the ground and Scott was surrounded my rocks. Scott easily removes them. Scott runs towards Natan, Riau runs to intercept. Scott transmutes his arm into a sword and goes to stab Natan. But Riau is just a little bit faster and takes it in the chest before it reaches Natan. "Ugh," Riau coughs and spits up blood. "Still to slow Scott," Riau looks over the edge of the building and sees the gate. He takes out the sword and grabs Scott throwing him away. He claps his hands and hits the ground. A concrete hand rose from the building and grabbed Scott. "You aren't aware at how many people have to die for the stone do you. Or how powerful of an alchemist you need to make the stone. You can't make one yourself you'd need one of us to help you. And we won't!" Riau said. _

"_Riau what do you think you are going to do. You can't kill me right now you are dying and you are losing your power. You don't have long before you fall over and die. Like you should," Scott laughed. _

"_That's where you're wrong Scott. I won't die like you think. You are going beyond the gate though," Riau said clapping and hitting the ground. The hand threw him in the air over the edge of the building down towards the gate. The gate opens swallowing Scott into the black mass. Riau turned around to see tears falling down Natan's cheek as he walked off the roof. "NATAN!" Riau screamed and jumped after him. He grabs him in his arms. "Riau….It…hurts…." Natan said quietly. "I know Natan but I'm here I love you. I always have," Riau replied. "Ri….au…." Natan looks into his eyes and gets lost in them. Riau takes his blood and draws a seal on Natan and his own head. "What… are…. You.. doing" Natan asked. "It's a special seal, no matter where we are we will always know where the other is and if they are ok," Riau spoke softly. "In case we aren't close to each other on the other side, I need your help though. Just clap my hand and touch my seal. I will do the same to you, ok?" Riau asked. Natan nodded. They clapped their hands together and touched each other's seals; just before they were swallowed by the gate._


End file.
